


Killer Boyfriends

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: ? - Freeform, Blood, Help, I dont know how to tag things, Insanity, M/M, Murder, but there's like, psychopaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an obsession. He was obsessed. Utterly obsessed, it was unhealthy, it kept Hamish’s mind running, spinning too fast, trying to keep up but only failing and slowly driving back into insanity. The only thing he could feel was Alex’s heartbeat, right next to his ear, drumming loudly. It was good to know that he had one. A heart, and not just a gaping hole. Like himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically just an Omegle roleplay. Trigger warnings for uh, blood, lots of blood and like... I don't know.

I kill people for fun. Little kids too. HH  
The first thought that came to my head was you laughing manically while wanking. AM  
Uh huh, nope. I actually kill them. Gut them. Sometimes I hang their bodies over my bathtub, let their blood drop into it and take a long wonderful bath. It’s relaxing and warm. HH  
Are you trying out a new plot idea for some killer novel? AM  
No. HH   
Would you watch? Sometimes I bury them alive. That’s fun, really. HH  
Right, I’m not saying I’m absolutely against, like, people ending up dead, but I’m not sure showing my cards is the best idea. AM  
Fuck it, I just sort of did. AM  
Shouldn’t you be used to it? With your father and all. And come on, deep down you always knew I’m a bit insane. HH  
For all I know, you could be sitting next to some police officer, waiting for me to slip up and say something I shouldn’t. AM  
Should I send you a picture of that little girl lying cut open in front of me? HH  
Could be from a crime scene. AM  
A video? Audio file? Anything? HH  
I could come over. Unless that’s a big no-no with you. AM  
Come over, then. HH   
I’m in the basement you didn’t know existed until now. HH  
Dear fuck, you’ve got a basement you haven’t told me about? Disappointed. AM  
We could have turned it into a sex dungeon. With all that BDSM stuff you like. I know that you like it, at least. HH  
But we would have to get rid of all the dead corpses first. HH  
Oohhh, shhh, just lemme see the dead people. AM  
Get your butt here. HH  
I’m on my wayyy. AM  
Bring food and coffee. HH  
And hurry uppp. HH  
Food and coffee? For fuck’s sake, I’m /jogging/! AM  
Jogging? You should be /running/, my dear. HH  
Ffffine, I’ll bring food and coffee. I’m choosing. AM  
And no, I’ll keep jogging. Got no one to save. AM  
Haven’t you mentioned last time you like angry and rough sex? You can have it. With the addition of blood. HH  
I’m waitingg. HH  
Well, I’m not angry at the moment, so. AM  
Thrilled, rather. AM  
It will be rough and bloody anyway. HH  
Give me, like, ten minutes. AM  
Five. HH  
You wish. I already threatened the pizza guy to make my pizza first, can’t threaten him to make the oven cook faster. AM  
Poor guy. Invite him to come over as well and we’ll gut him together. HH  
Nah, I’m not feeling it right now. AM  
Right, pizza’s ready. I’ll be there in three. AM  
Two. HH  
Only if you meet me outside. AM  
Nah. I’m all covered in blood, can’t go out like that. HH  
Do it anyway, it’s dark. Where’s the entrance? AM  
Right in front of your fucking face. Jesus, you look so adorable right now. I’m totally not watching you, nooo. HH

 

Alex stopped walking back and forth, a slightly confused look on his face. He was wearing the clothes he usually worked out in, as he had been in the middle of a jog when Hamish had texted him. That text hadn’t been like anything he had expected, oh no. Sure, he knew Hamish was interested in anything and everything about death, gore, and other bloody things, but it had come as a surprise to him. “For fuck’s sake,” he murmured, holding the pizza with one arm, scratching his head with the other. There was no door in front of him, he’d swear on it.

 

Hamish giggled quietly and left the basement, going upstairs with elegant and slow movements. It wasn’t a joke, he really was covered in blood. Licking his lips clean, he grinned even more as he opened the door, stepping out. ”There there, give me that,” Tutting softly, he took a step forward and pulled the pizza out of Alex’s arm, not even caring about the blood dripping down on the ground beneath him. ”Now get in.”

 

The moment the door, or the wall, opened, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen it. “Shit,” he said, mouth open. “You’re bloody gorgeous.” And with that, he grinned widely, chuckling. “Ha, get it? Bloody.” As he walked inside, he shook his head, unable to stop chuckling, giggling at his own little joke. He held onto the bag where he had two coffees, as well as two bottles of soda when he looked around. It looked like any other basement, really, dark and maybe a bit dusty, but nothing suspicious-looking. “Where are the dead people?” he asked, keeping his voice somewhat low.

 

”Next room,” Tilting his head a bit, he glanced at Alex, dropping the pizza on a more or less clean table. Rubbing some of the older blood out of his dark curls, he glanced at the blonde. ”Bloody gorgeous. Never heard a better compliment out of that mouth,” Hamish chuckled as well for some minutes before turning on the lights, flooding the room with it. And the basement was big. Really big. Nearly everywhere was blood, guns, and other things he used to torture people with it. It was beautiful. Turning to Alex, he smiled. ”You could fuck me in the room with the corpses. Would be gross and great at the same time.”

 

Alex put down the drinks and walked further into the room, looking completely mesmerized. He walked over to the three guns Hamish had lying on the table and picked them up, inspecting them. They weren’t the quality he’d prefer them be in, or in the tip top shape he was used to having his own guns in, but they seemed okay. With a grin he turned around to look at Hamish, one gun still in his hand. “You have no idea how turned on I am right now, Mish. Oh- dead girl!” He put the gun back down on the table and walked quickly over to the middle of the floor where a girl, probably six years old, lay gutted and covered in all kinds of bodily goo.

 

Hamish sat down on the table, slowly eating the pizza, grinning as blood dripped down onto the slice he held in his hand. Wriggling his hips a bit, he looked at the ceiling, remembering some good old memories. Ah, wonderful. ”I can only agree. Can’t wait for you to fuck me,” He whistled and watched with his big blue eyes as Alex walked over to the small girl. ”She’s even prettier like that, don’t you think?”

 

”Yeah, yeah, I’ll fuck you when I’m done looking at the dead girl.” He smirked over at Hamish and crouched down to poke at the girl’s open wound, his smirk widening into a satisfied smile when his hand got covered in blood. He raised it up to his mouth, smelled at it, then licked two fingers clean so Hamish could see. “Did you say you had other dead bodies in here?” Alex looked around, especially looking in the corners. There were nothing. “Why did you decide to tell me now, by the way? Sort of an odd time, don’t you think?”

 

Jumping off the table he walked over and didn’t even try to cover how hard he was, snickering quietly. ”Told you. Next room. It’s where I keep all the bodies. With the exception of the ones I buried alive, of course,” He shrugged and crouched down next to him, staring at the girl. ”Her name was Lucy. She was so pretty. I wish I could have kept her,” Mumbling quietly, he looked at Alex. ”Well. Things have been going on for a while between us and it’s getting sort of serious, so I thought I should let you know.”

 

Alex took things into consideration and nodded, looking over at Hamish. The boy was perfect, he really was. It had already been his opinion, that Hamish was perfect, but this really just made everything a thousand times better. “How serious is it, then?” he asked, chewing absentmindedly on his lower lip. Right now, he wanted to kiss him, pull him closer, get them both equally covered in blood. Then he’d kiss him some more, and they’d have their clothes pulled off. The latter could wait, though, because he wanted to know more.

 

Sinking back on his heels, he stared at the bloodied floor, letting the memories flood his minds. He loved it and hated it at the same time. Killing. It was terrible but he loved it too much to give it up. Eventually glancing at Alex, he heaved a sigh, lost in his own terrible thoughts. ”As serious as you want it to be, I guess,” Shrugging again, he stood up and walked over to the table, nearly tripping over his own feet, legs too short and too thin. He really should sleep soon. Getting on without sleep for five days was dangerous. Taking one of the coffees he drowned it, the burn in his throat all that was left. He had cut open so many people, watched their heart beat until they died. Hamish wondered if he had a heart too or if there was just an empty hole. Humming an almost sad melody, he began to clean his knifes, thinking about the life he could have with Alex now. Oh, his beautiful and perfect Alex.

 

When Alex had told Hamish about the work he did for his dad, he had been scared. Scared, because if he had lost Hamish, he would have lost the one person who could help him calm completely down, and to simply help him feel. He got up and walked slowly over to where Hamish was stood, smile only growing bigger. “Why do you keep them around?” he asked, putting an arm around Hamish’s middle. Alex leaned closer and kissed his cheek, then wrapped his other arm around him. “How about I get someone to clean this up for us, and we’ll go back to my flat? You look a bit like a wreck. Bloody gorgeous, but a wreck.”

 

Hamish didn’t know why he was like that. So insane. He was craving blood. Blood that was so warm against his pale skin, blood that rushed through other’s veins when he wasn’t sure he had a pulse or not. Sometimes, only sometimes he doubted the fact he was real. It seemed like a blur and insomnia whispered sweet little things to him, kept him awake, didn’t let him lose control. Insomnia would never leave him. He only hoped it would stay with Alex like that. That Alex would never really leave him. Leaning into the touch and dropping the knife he was holding, he shrugged, bony shoulders rubbing against Alex’s chest. ”We could stay here. I’ve got a shower here and all, after all. I don’t care,” Hamish’s voice suddenly sounded so fragile, broken, destroyed beyond repair and god, he hated it.

 

He had seen Hamish like this before, exhausted and sort of broken. It hadn’t been fun, not at all, but he had figured out what had helped. “For how long have you been up?” he asked, hugging him tightly. First they’d eat, because he knew the boy would need it. “Let’s say we shower and eat here, then to back to mine, yeah? I’ll give you some stuff so you can sleep. Keep in mind that that’s not really a suggestion, that’s more of an order.” Alex kissed Hamish’s cheek again, then turned spun him around so he could hug him properly. The smell of Hamish’s shampoo mixed with the little girl’s blood nearly made him hot and bothered again, but he managed to keep it down. There were more important matters to take care of. “On this one you will get to decide, do you want my guys to get rid of all of the bodies? It’d spare you a lot of work, no matter how many there is.”

 

It was an obsession. He was obsessed. Utterly obsessed, it was unhealthy, it kept Hamish’s mind running, spinning too fast, trying to keep up but only failing at that and slowly driving back into insanity. The only thing he could feel was Alex’s heartbeat, right next to his ear, drumming loudly. It was good to know that he had one. A heart, not just a gaping hole. Listening to his soft voice, he closed his eyes and just leaned limply against the taller blonde, knowing that was his limit. ”I don’t care,” He suddenly blurted out, voice high pitched and sounding far too wary for his own liking. ”I don’t care anymore, I don’t care, I don’t care,” Hamish kept saying that and buried his face in Alex’s broad chest, trying to keep calm. Freaking out wouldn’t help. It never helped.

But Alex was always there to hold him, to chase away the monsters clawing at soul, to keep him at least a bit sane, to wipe away the tears not from a broken mind just from a broken body. They had each other now and that was all that mattered. They had each other, two fuck ups, two insane psychopaths, and they had each other.


End file.
